Zoom
Zoom is a supervillain published by DC Comics. First appearing in The Flash: Secret Origins & Files #3 (November 2001), he is the third iteration of the Reverse-Flash and archenemy of the third iteration of the Flash. Unlike other people to take on the moniker, Zoom is not connected to either the Speed Force or the Negative Speed Force, but has the ability to manipulate time and age inorganic matter. First added to the Superheroes Unlimited in version 5.0, Zoom's suit can be accessed by the Suit Assembly Unit. While wearing the costume, the player will be granted access to his powers and abilities. Backstory Zoom's true identity is Hunter Zolomon, a former profiler for the FBI. Born into a dysfunctional family, his parents would rarely interact with either him or each other. On the day he was due to leave, Hunter found his home surrounded by the police force, where he learnt that his father was a notorious serial killer and had murdered his mother. He was forced to watch as officers gunned down his father to save a girl's life. Wanting to understand why his father's actions, Hunter became a profiler for the FBI and was later stationed in Central City, the area of operations for the Flash. There, he met Wally West and the two quickly became friends. After learning that West was secretly the Flash, Hunter became an informant for him and working closely to solve cases together. However, during an attack by Gorilla Grodd and the inhabitancies of Gorilla City, Hunter was crippled and left unable to walk without a cane. Placed at a desk job, he asked Wally to go back in time and prevent the accident, only for him to refused due to the risks of doing so. Angered, Hunter tried to use the Flash's cosmic treadmill himself, believing the action to be selfish. Instead of going back in time, he was instead placed outside of the time stream and given the ability to manipulate time around him. Using the ability to slow down time and make himself move faster than the Flash, Hunter decide to challenge Wally and make him better by becoming his "Reverse-Flash". Adopting the moniker of Zoom, he would try to torture Wally in the same way Eobard Thawne had done so to his predecessor. These included causing his wife to have a miscarriage and initiating a war within the Rogues, a group of Flash's enemies that worked together. Zoom would eventually met Thawne and would work with him to unlock the Strength and Sage Forces, hoping to make himself more powerful than the Flashes. When Allen returned to the role of the Flash, Zoom would continue to target Wally and push him to unlock the Forces for him. In the Mod 5.0 (Alpha) Zoom has been in the Superheroes Unlimited mod since version 5.0. Since the mod is currently within its "alpha" stages, his suit is currently not craftable, but will be in the final version of the mod. Wearing Zoom's suit gives the player the ability to manipulate time, allowing them to speed up (Suit Ability 2 Key) and slow down how fast they move (Suit Ability 3 Key). Zoom can also perform abilities similar to the other Flashes, including running up wall (Suit Ability 5 Key), running on water and creating vortexes with his arms (Suit Ability 1 Key). Zoom can also phase through objects similar to the Flash (Suit Ability 4 Key to vibrate and Weapon Equip Key to phase) and slow down his perception of time (Utility Ability Key). He is also immune to suffocation, fire damage and fall damage. 6.0 / Legends Mod Zoom returned in the move to the Legends mod as part of Superheroes Unlimited 6.0. Accessible via the Suit Assembly Unit, he will cost 66,780 tokens. Whilst wearing the costume, player will be granted Health 20, Strength 12 and Jump Boost 1. They will also be given Regeneration 1, Fortitude 5 and Fire Resistance 1. Zoom retains his time manipulation powers and will allow the player to control their speed level (Ability 2 Key to increase, Ability 3 Key to decrease or reset with Crouch Key). At maximum, Zoom's Speed Level will reach 18, meaning he will be given Speed 75 and Strength 23. In addition, Zoom will be able to create vortexes with his arms (Ability 1 Key), run up walls (Ability 5 Key at Speed Level 4 minimum), run on water (at Speed Level 4 minimum) and increase his perception of time (Utility Key). Players wearing his suit will also be able to vibrate their molecules (Ability 4 Key), making them immune to poison and allowing them to phase through objects (Equip Key). As a special ability, Zoom will snap his fingers so fast that he will generate a super-sonic shockwave, shattering glass and knocking opponents backwards (Special Key). However, like Flashes and other speedsters, Zoom will be weakened when Frozen or hit with Slowness. Alternative Costumes The following costumes are available for Zoom in specific versions of the Superheroes Unlimited mod: * Arrowverse Costume (5.0 to present) Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Supervillains Category:DC Category:Flash Category:Speedsters